Sex, Drugs and Alcohol
by xXbloody-enamelXx
Summary: Spike stays in Italy to try and win back Buffy. There's just two problems the immortal is pretty pissed about this, and our favorite... rogue slayers! spuffy R&R pretty pretty please


So I haven't written a Buffy fanfic in over a year and a half but I'll try my hand at it. **takes deep breathe** here goes nothin'!

xXbloodyenamelXx

**Story**: Sex, Drugs and Alcohol

**Author**: xXbloodyenamelXx

**Teaser**

If everyone where the same, this world would be so fucking boring. It ain't so bad, being a badass creature of the night and all but sometimes I feel like there could be more. But hey, that could just be William the Bloody rearing his ugly head again. Ya know it's funny, William the Bloody sounds so evil to anybody who doesn't know the story. It makes me wonder if I was always destined to be wicked, but hey, who believes in destiny, right? The funny thing is there are so many things that have happened to me that makes me wonder if destiny really does exist. Oh god, I'm getting all poetic again, I'll just shut and tell the story now…

Staying in Italy wasn't exactly fun. Bloody Italians with all the kissing and "ciao mama!" bullshit makes me sick. Hey, I might have a soul, but I still have a dick, which makes me a man. I'm not a bloody sap, but I do have a weak spot for women. They drive me crazy. There's absolutely no end to the madness with them, especially the one I'm after but hey, I love her for it.

After leaving Angel, I found myself in a sanctuary: The Hard Rock Café. Sitting there listening to Black Sabbath and drinking my MGD I realized something. This is going to be a bitch trying to get my girl back. I really don't give a damn what I've gotta do though. She's worth it.

I realized though, that tonight wasn't the right night to confront Buffy herself. But how the hell was I going to go about this? And then it was as if the buzz cleared and I was suddenly sober. I'd tell Dawn…

…………………

The apartment complex wasn't that far away. I figured I'd just do what I'd always done before and stand outside her window, waiting for a sign of life. And then I heard something in the bushes. I saw the red glow of a lit cigarette and stood still. And then came the coughing. It was defiantly a young female. Probably a new slayerette. Still, I investigated, and it was much to my unhappiness that my fellow cancer sucker was in fact the one person I was looking for.

"Dawn Summers what the hell are you doing smoking? Does your sister know?" She jumped and dropped her cigarette. It hit her right arm and I watched her jump yet again from the pain.

"Whose there?" she asked. "Xander?"

"Well I bloody well hope I'm not Xander." Dawn popped out the shadows and greeted me with a big sappy hug.

"Spike! Oh my god they told me you were dead and was sad and I cried for days and days and now it's gonna be all better and Buffy will be so happy or does she know cause if she doesn't then I'm gonna go tell her and…"

"Shhh… shhh… not yet little bit. But I will need your help. Is Buffy still dating that Immortal and what not?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, Adam? There still together but they just had a big fight the other night."

I raised an eyebrow in my oh-so badass way. "Really… that's interesting."

"Yeah, so if you wanted her back, now would so be the right time."

I nodded my head then put my hand on her shoulder. "Well then I have just the job for you, love."

…………………

"Hey Buff? Can I talk to you a second?"

I set the phone back on the receiver just as my little sister poked her head into the room. This was so not the news I needed to get. More slayers in the US. I so do NOT want to go back there.

"Sure Dawn." I said. Dawn walked in and sat down on the bed. "What's up?" I sniffed the air. I could smell that sour stench of cigarette smoke emanating from Dawn. "Have you been smoking?"

"What? No, it wasn't me. Sumi and I were out back and she was smoking." she said I little too quickly. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time she caught Dawn but she figured she'd let it go. After all, she was 17.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Dawn struggled, like she was choking on her words. After a second she said something.

"Spy bah…"

"Huh?"

"Spies back…"

"Wah?"

"SPIKE'S BACK!"

"Oh…"

Ok so I realize that was short but hey, they'll get longer as we go on. Besides, that was just a teaser…

Ciao babes,

xXbloodyenamelXx


End file.
